


The Underwear Incident

by agrusahale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Autofellatio, Established Relationship, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 06, detachable penis, magic sex, magic sex store, magic sex toys, magic underwear, nullification, penis transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrusahale/pseuds/agrusahale
Summary: Stiles stocks up on magic supplies and buys a pair of underwear which causes a big change in his and Derek's sex life





	The Underwear Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful fic was created for me by the tumblr user writer-ofstuff. He doesn't have an AO3 and gave me permission to post it here. Check out his other works and tumblr page at https://writer-ofstuff.tumblr.com/  
> 

Stiles wandered through the aisles of the magic shop. It was a place he came to quite often, more so when he began his training in becoming the new Hale pack emissary. When he finally took over fully after as the emissary of Derek’s pack from Deaton, Stiles’ trips to the shop became even more frequent, the spells and runes he placed around the town that would alert him of danger needing a lot of maintenance and work to keep them strong and active. Stiles can see why now Deaton looked so relieved when he passed the mantle over to Stiles.

With everything he needed in his basket now, Stiles checked his phone, and finds he still had some time to waste before he had to go meet with Derek for their date night. So Stiles takes a chance to browse around the magic shop, something he doesn’t really do a lot, due to college and work he doesn’t get much free time to really browse, only to get what he needs and go, but with college being on break and him having a week off from work he can finally do that.

He goes up and down the aisles of the magic shop slowly, looking over each item on the shelves. Seeing crystals that each have a different healing affecting or are to ward off evil, he makes a note to get one those to have out for when Jackson visits from London. He continues walking down the aisles, nothing really catching his eye as he browses, getting to the back of the shop though Stiles finds a section that piques his interest.

“Love Struck” a Bright pink sign says over a display of varies sorted items. Each item seeming to do with something with love and to strengthen a relationship, Stiles even sees a few items that are said to spice up ones sex life. Stiles really doesn’t believe any of these work, after all from what he’s read magic can’t create love, only the thought of loving someone or something. That typically doesn’t last long since it’s not actual love created, so Stiles skips over the display pieces that are said to make ones true love fall for them.

The next set on the display seems to be about finding one's true love or soul mate, which Stiles bypasses, since he knows he already has his in Derek, him and Derek being mostly opposites and a stranger would think they hated each other with how they can argue, but yet they fit so well together and are more alike in other aspects that people don't get to see. Stiles can’t help the small smile that tugs at his lips as he thinks about that, about Derek and how amazing he is.

The last section of the display does catch Stiles attention though and has him looking over the items carefully, reading what each one does. This section says to spice up a sex life or introduce something new to two people for them to experience together and explore other kinks and such. While Stiles and Derek don’t need to spice up their sex life, it having plenty of spice already, in many different positions, in fact in many different areas in town where he and Derek couldn’t keep their hands off one another to say the least. Stiles stiffens a laugh as he remembers a time Scott walked in on them with Derek having his mouth around Stiles’ cock, and the screech Scott made as he rushed out.

Anyway Stiles shakes out of those memories, looking at the items on display now, not really seeing anything that would interest him. He saw a crystal vial shaped like a sphere that was  
filled with a pink liquid, reading to act like viagra, only to last longer and be more pleasureable to use, which Stiles passes on because he and Derek didn’t needed help at all in that department. Next was a stuffed teddy bear, the info on the card saying how the two must read aloud the spell on the bear for it to engage in sexual acts with the two, which Stiles made a hard pass on cause yeah that was just too much, and he didn’t share Derek at all, even if it was a magical sex toy teddy bear and not a real person (or being for that matter).

He moves on to a few other items that seem pretty boring or too extreme for his liking and Derek’s for that matter. Stiles then finds something that does pique his interest, that being a twin pair of underwear briefs. The fabric of them feel soft to the touch, the main part of it being a light grey, while the front crotch area of it is darker, the design of the famous Statue of David in Florence. It doesn’t even look that bad, it actually looks really well made and not some novelty knock off gag gift like one might expect a piece of clothing with a famous landmark on it to be like.

Reading the description it doesn’t even seem that extreme in effects compared to the others, only thing the box says the underwear do is increase pleasure in masturbation which sounds nice actually. Stiles thinks how hot it’d be, him and Derek wearing these together, jerking off for the other one and blowing their loads all over themselves as they orgasm looking at each other. Which he should stop thinking about that or else he might pop a boner in the magic store and who knows what supernatural creature is also in the shop that could smell his arousal. He learned that after the incubus ordeal.

Picking up the underwear, he’s glad to have found one last pair in his and Derek’s sizes, if nothing these will be fun to wear as a couples clothing, which Derek hates wearing and Stiles loves with how cheesy it is, and it is so cute seeing Derek get flushed when Stiles has them wearing matching ugly Christmas sweaters, these underwear are for sure to make him flush and even darker shade of red.

Taking them up to the register, Stiles unloads his basket of ingredients, greeting the sales clerk, Maverick, who Stiles thinks is a shapeshifter of some kind but wasn’t too sure. They exchange greetings, Maverick knowing Stiles from all his trips into the store, who has even helped him pick out stronger, or better alternative ingredients for the runes and spells Stiles needs to up keep and maintain.

He pauses though as he’s ringing the items up, when he gets to the briefs, raising an eyebrow at Stiles,

“What?” Stiles asks

“Nothing, just never would have guessed you’d be into this kinda thing.” Maverick chuckles, placing the briefs into a seperate bag.

“Here you go Stiles, have a great day, and have fun.” Maverick says with a wink. Which has Stiles flushing.

“Oh my God you’re the worst.” Stiles says jokingly as he leaves.

After preparing the ingredients and stopping at each rune he has drawn around town, making sure everything is as it should be, and the magic flowing into them properly, Stiles heads to the loft to wait for Derek. Derek is still at work with Satomi, who is helping him translate some old books he found in the Hale Vault so they can add it to Stiles’ digital bestiary.

Stiles sets the leftover ingredients in his magic nook Derek built him thats to the side of the kitchen. Stiles has to be sure to keep it locked after one time Scott mistook it for a pantry and used something from it in his cooking and ended up turning his hair blue and his eyes pink for a month. It was funny, but still it could have been worse so Stiles opted to keep it locked so as to keep any confusion like that from happening again.

He goes into the bathroom then, his pair of briefs in hand to try them on and possibly take ass shots to text to Derek, already imagining the flushed face Derek will get when he opens the text and sees Stiles perky bubble butt waiting for him. Unbuckling his jeans, Stiles slides them off, stepping out of them and scooting them to the side. Next he takes off his Captain America briefs Derek got him with Captain America's logo covering the seat of the the briefs, Stiles liking the way it stretches on his ass. He drops them on top his jeans, and then looks over the new underwear he just bought. Usually Stiles would wash any new clothing, especially underwear, before he tries it on, but for some reason he doesn’t with these briefs, instead he slides one leg through one hole, then the other leg through the other hole, sliding them up and slapping the elastic waistband on them as he lets go.

He turns around in the mirror, modeling them for himself, nodding his head how good they fit him and how comfortable they are to wear. 

They may look cheesy but they do feel good to wear, he thinks. 

He goes to take a picture of it to send to Derek with a naughty caption but his crotch starts to tingle, feeling his cock starting to stir as blood flows into his member, Stiles’ arousal growing.

“Oh, oh fuck me,” Stiles moans, rubbing his bulge through the fabric of the underwear. This must be what the underwear were supposed to do. He’s never felt an erection this pleasurable or so quickly ever before, and he’s had Derek Hale pleasure him, which is saying something because Derek’s the hottest guy Stiles has ever met. He keeps rubbing himself through the underwear, closing his eyes and humming in pleasure as he does, only stopping when he no longer feels fabric under his hand but his soft skin of his cock, and the the hair of his pubic bush around it.

Looking down Stiles goes still with what he sees, jaw dropping in surprise as he sees his boner and balls sticking through the underwear on full display.

“Oh shit.” He mutters, touching his cock and seeing it is in fact sticking through the underwear and him not just seeing things like he first thought. He knows he should probably be weirded out by this, but instead this just makes him more aroused for some reason. He grabs the base of his cock, slowly, he starts to pump it, his other hand coming to cup his balls, massaging them, noticing how sensitive they feel, more pleasurable to touch and fondle. His moans grow in tone the more he plays with himself, and not even a few moments later than when he first started he’s blowing one the biggest loads he’s ever done all over the bathroom floor. Throwing his head back as the thick ropes of cum spray from his cock head.

“Fuck, that was, that was amazing.” he pants, a small grin on his face. It’s moments later after his first climax that Stiles’ arousal grows once more. He should feel drained and need to rest up before jerking off again, but now he feels like he can blow another big load, if not an even bigger one than the one he just blew. It must be the work of these underwear, he thinks, they have to be using some sort of magic to increase his sex drive like this, which Stiles isn’t complaining one bit. In fact he gets an idea to try something he’s only tried once before.

Going into the bedroom, he lays on the bed, wiggling into the sheets to get comfortable. He’s going to try and suck himself off, if using his own hand with no lube felt that good, he can only imagine how good it’ll feel to suck himself off, having his warm mouth around his member sucking it full of his own cum. He could just wait for Derek he supposes, but he really doesn’t want to do that, besides the idea of sucking himself off is just too hot not to try and do.

Rocking his lower half forward, he brings his legs up, and closer to his upper half, bending his body so his cock his only a few inches from his face. He opens his mouth, trying to take his cock into it, only getting the head of it in to start with like he did before when he last tried to blow him. But with a few more tries he manages to easily get his own dick into his mouth. Stiles moans around his own dick, moving his body at a slow pace at first, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks his own dick. His moans grow deeper, the more aroused he gets. Who knew sucking one’s own cock could be this enjoyable?

He rocks back and forth, his head bobbing up and down as best he can in a position like he currently is in. His cock is throbbing in his mouth, he feels it sputtering out drops of precum into his mouth. Stiles’ tongue laps it up greedily, wanting more, more of his own seed to swallow down. He gets is wish not to long after, his balls churning, tightening up into his body, Stiles feels his orgasm building at the base of his cock, traveling up his shaft and is rewarded with thick long spurts of cum filling his mouth. Stiles is ready and lapping it up and swallowing it down, with only a little bit dribbling out of his mouth.

“Oh man, that was great.” Stiles says catching his breath, unfolding himself and laying flat on his back on the bed, his cock still semi erect and left over cum clinging to his cock, the cold air making breezes on his wet dick and making him shiver. He goes to put his dick back in his underwear, only to remember his crotch is poking out the front of the underwear and not actually pulled down like normal.

 

That’s when Stiles realises he never actually looked and saw why it is his cock and balls were poking out on the front of the underwear. Lifting the elastic band up he has to do a double take with what he sees. His crotch where his cock and balls should be is completely smooth, nulled over with nothing there, not even body hair. There’s just smooth skin, like one can expect to see on a Ken doll.

“Oh my God, no way, no fucking way!” Stiles yells, jerking up from the bed and rushing over to the full length body mirror that’s to the side of the room. He pulls the underwear down, looking with wide eyes as he gets confirmation, his dick and balls are, in fact, not attached to his body. Looking down at the underwear that’s around his knees now he sees them still attached to it. His cock is now flaccid, and limp from where it hangs on the front of the underwear in place of the picture of the Statue of David’s cock and balls.

“This can’t be happening.” he says, running a hand through his hair. He just had one of the best solo masturbation session of his life, only to found out his dick wasn’t even attached to him!

That thought gives Stiles pause. His cock and balls were not attached to him when he just jerked himself off and blew himself with his own mouth, meaning he could still feel with them right? Bending down he pulls the underwear fully off, his cock and balls attached to the front moving slightly with the movement. Stiles takes a deep breath, his other hand not holding the underwear coming and touches his cock, tracing a line down his shaft, which Stiles shivers from the touch.

He could still feel his cock, as if it were still attached to him. Yet he can still feel it when he touched it with his hand. Stiles brings it up to his mouth, licking a long stripe from the base of his shaft to the tip of his cock head, twirling his tongue around the head of it, feeling a pleasurable shiver go through him and his cock reacting by starting to become semi erect from it. 

It’s still functioning like it would if it was attached, and I can still feel it. Stiles thinks.

“Maybe this isn’t so bad after all.” He says, it was super hot when he jerked off and gave himself a blow job, so maybe this will be fun to keep for now at least. He remembers the second pair he got for Derek as well, a idea forming in his mind. He smiles at the thought. He’s still got time before Derek comes home for them to go out on their date, giving Stiles enough time to shower and get cleaned up so Derek won’t smell the ‘Stiles time’ Stiles had when he gets home. Stiles wants Derek to be in for a surprise when he gets home and Stiles gives him the gift that he knows Derek’s going to love, hopefully.

Stiles goes into the bathroom, underwear in hand, pulling his shirt off and dropping it to the floor and then his underwear on top of it. Pain flares through his nulled crotch once his underwear hits the ground.

“Son of a….Fuck!” He curses, leaned over and holding his crotch in his hands as if his cock and balls were still there attached to him. He can’t believe he already forgot and was so careless to just drop them on the floor like that, Of course his balls would hit the hardwood flooring instead of landing on the shirt to keep from feeling pain. Pain throbs through Stiles crotch as he groans and whines from it, rubbing his nulled groin as if doing so will ease the pain. Once he can, he gets into the shower, washing off and scrubbing his body clean. Yeah that part of having his goods attached to underwear was definitely not fun and he would have to keep in mind not to do that again He doesn’t know if dropping his cock and ball attached underwear would be any good to keep as it was now, and if so he’d need to be more careful, because dammit if that didn’t hurt. Once showered, he rinses off, and gets out and dries himself off, putting on new clothes, putting on different underwear and jeans, then carefully picking up his cock and ball attached underwear. He puts them somewhere safe and comfortable, just as he hears the door to the loft sliding opening and Derek calling out he’s home. Stiles calls out a greeting, telling Deek he has a surprise for him as Stiles grabs Derek’s pair of underwear and goes to meet him.

 

\-----------------------------------------

Derek was glad to finally be home, he spent most the day with Satomi’s pack as the older alpha helped him translate some old text from the books he found, he had it all written down and ready for Stiles to transfer over to the digital bestiary he created for the pack, making it easier to go through and study if they ever needed to. Derek called out to Stiles again, putting his jacket on the coat rack by the door and coming into the open living room to see Stiles coming down from the spiral staircase, freshly showered, with something in his hand.

“Hey, are you ready to get going soon? We still have plenty of time to make the restaurant if you need more time to get ready.” Derek said.

“Oh yeah, I’m ready, but first, can you try these on for me?” Stiles asked, he had a innocent look on his face, which was red flags for Derek, usually when Stiles had that look Derek ended up wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater he ever seen.

“No”

“Oh come on you don’t even know what it is!”

“By the look on your face I can tell it’s not good.”

“I don’t have a look on my face.”

“Yes you do,”

“Derek come on please? It’s just a pair of underwear, it’s not like the sweater I promise.”

Stiles holds up the underwear, Derek looking at them than to Stiles, raising an eyebrow as to say really? They looked tacky for one thing, why would Derek want to wear underwear that had the Statue of David’s crotch printed on the front of them.

“Come on Derek, please just try them on for me? Be my sexy underwear model? It’s not like anyone but me will see them, and I promise not to take any pictures of you in them.”

Derek thinks for a moment, and then sighs, holding his hand out for Stiles to hand him the underwear.

Stiles cheers, throwing his arms around Derek and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“You’re the best you know that?”

“So you say.” He sighs, but fights off the smile from forming on his face as he takes the underwear. Unbuckling his belt, Derek pulls his boxers and jeans down, ignoring Stiles cat calls of approval.

“Yeah take it all off stud!” Stiles calls out which Derek ignores, only rolling his eyes at his boyfriends reactions.

Sliding his leg through one hole, then the other, Derek pulls the underwear up. The fabric of the underwear feelt quite nice against his skin.

“Well, how do I look?” He asks, turning around slowly for Stiles to get a good view. He knows his ass must look good in them, Stiles often says most things Derek wears makes his ass look great, and with how snug they fill fitting back there Derek can only assume these really make his ass pop and stand out.

“You look so fucking hot Derek, you have no idea.” Stiles says, which has Derek taken aback a little, sure he expected Stiles to approve of them, but he didn’t know he would that much.

Derek turns to face Stiles again, seeing Stiles staring with his gaze fully focused on Derek’s crotch, Derek smirks, of course Stiles would be ogling his crotch. He’s about to say something to Stiles but then his crotch begins to tingle, a odd warmth blossoming through his crotch that gives Derek pause as he frowns in confusion over the feeling.

What Derek didn’t know, and didn’t see, although Stiles did, was the picture of the Statue of David fading away as Derek’s cock absorbs through the fabric of the underwear, detaching from his skin and merging with the fabric of the underwear where Derek’s big thick 10 inch cock hangs  
flaccid, his hairy balls hanging limply underneath Derek’s massive member on full display for anyone to see.

“Stiles what is with the attentive look at my crotch? You’re acting like you’ve never seen it before when I’ve literally have had it buried in your ass and your mouth sucking on it not even 3 days ago.” Derek says, pulling the underwear down, dropping them to the floor, only to shout in pain, and wince as he feels pain blossoming through his crotch as if someone kicked him in the balls.

“What the hell was that?!” He grits out, face red in pain, teeth clenched together, he looks down, his body growing stiff and eyes wide when he sees his groin void of his cock and balls, the skin there left completely smooth and hairless of anything there but Derek’s skin.

“What the fuck? Stiles where’s my cock and my balls?!” Derek yells, panicked.

“Derek calm down.”

“Calm down?! My junk is missing Stiles how am I supposed to calm down?!”

“Look down you idiot.” Stiles rolls his eyes.

Derek does, seeing the underwear around his ankles from where he dropped them down, seeing laying on the ground on top of them, seeming to be attached to the front of them is his cock and balls.

Derek sputters on what to say, looking with wide eyes from his detached cock to Stiles, back to his cock,

“Explain this to me right now.”He says. 

Stiles lets out a huff. “You’re being a little over dramatic.” he says.

“A little over dramatic? Stiles my dick is detached from my body, I think I have a right to be dramatic!”

“Okay jeez, just listen.” Stiles starts explaining, Telling Derek how he found the underwear at the magic shop, how he put them on, how arousing it felt as he jerked off with them on and his cock on the outside of them, how he was able to blow himself with them and how good that felt to do so, how he learned and was a little freaked out when he discovered his cock was detached from his own body when he pulled them down to get in the shower.

“So instead of just telling me this, you decided to just have me wear them, no warning what-so-ever, and end up with my dick attached to a pair of underwear?”

“Well when you put it like that it sounds like a douche thing to do.”

“Stiles.”

“Come on Derek, I promise it feels so good, so much better than if it were attached to your body. And think of it this way, you can keep it somewhere safe and no one could hit you there to stun you, like that one werecat did you last month, remember?”

Derek does remember, how he plans to return the favor if that bastard shows his face in Beacon Hills again.

“And think of it this way, who’s to say I can’t wear your underwear with your dick attached to it and fuck you with it. Imagine how hot that’d be, getting fucked by your own dick, Derek.” Stiles says, getting closer to Derek.

Derek thinks about it, unable to help thinking how hot it would be to feel his own cock in his ass, stretching his hole as Stiles fucks him. And hearing how Stiles had fun with his solo session, well he can’t say he’s not as mad as he was before Stiles explained it all to him.

“And imagine Derek you wearing my cock on you, using it to fuck me hard like you enjoy doing.”

“Stiles.” Derek growls, not in anger, but in lust. His eyes flickering red, the image of making Stiles moan as Derek fucked him with his own cock playing in his mind. Derek scoops up Stiles in his arms, grabbing his own cock underwear first, and with werewolf speed brings them to the bedroom, Gently laying Stiles on the bed.

“Where’s yours?” He asks. Stiles tells him where and Derek comes back with them in his hand, sliding them on, feeling Stiles cock pressing against Derek’s nulled skin.

“Can you feel it?” He asks, touching Stiles cock as he wears it.

Stiles moans, but nods his head, his face already flushing red. Derek grins, and getting the bottle of lube, he makes sure to slowly and teasingly lube up Stiles cock, watching his boyfriend wither on the bed, his fists twisting in the sheets as Derek preps Stiles’ cock to fuck him.

“Come on Derek, please, I need you, I need you to fuck me.” Stiles moans, Derek could ignore that, and drag it on, afterall stiles did trick him, but Derek doesn’t want to be mean, and he does want to know how it feels and what he’s in for when Stiles takes his turn at him with Derek’s own cock. Sliding the tip of stiles cock into his ass, Stiles arches into the mattress, his face morphed into one of pure pleasure as he lets out a groaning moan, a sound Derek’s never heard Stiles make before. Stiles begs Derek to keep going, to fuck him harder, and so like the good boyfriend Derek is, he does so.

To Derek’s surprise, each thrust feels better and better, he can even feel like he’s fucking Stiles with his own dick. Derek thinks that to Stiles it must feel like he’s fucking someone and feeling that pleasure from it, on top of actually being fucked. Derek’s already orgasmed three times inside Stiles ass, Stiles’s cock unable to hold off from orgasming so fast with how much pleasure he felt from the first time getting fucked with his own cock.

They lay there, Derek half laying on top of Stiles as they take time to collect themselves from their post orgasm bliss.

“That was.”

“Incredible.” Derek finishes.

Derek kisses Stiles, slow and soft, Stiles returning the kiss as they laid there, Derek still having Stiles’ cock in his ass as they lay there in each other’s embrace. Stiles let out a soft moan when Derek slides out of him, laying down next to Stiles, as Stiles sits up, moving behind Derek as Derek watches him. Stiles pulled Derek’s underwear with Stiles cock off, and carefully set it to the side on the nightstand.

“We need to find a safe place to put these.” Stiles says as he takes Derek’s cock, and slides it up his legs, he starts to lube it up already, Derek blinking and holds back himself from moaning as he feels the warm lube and Stiles long fingers massaging and rubbing it slowly over his cock.

“I’ve got a, I’ve got a safe, we can keep them in there for when we, for when, oh fuck Stiles!, for when we need to use them.” Derek finally finishes, cutting himself off to moan as Stiles lubed his cock up. Smirking cockly, as he did.

“I approve, this valuable treasure should be protected.” Stiles says gestures to Derek’s cock.

“You’re an idiot.” Derek huffs out a laugh.

“I'm your idiot though.” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows, and positions Derek’s legs apart, exposing Derek’s ass as he pokes the tip of Derek’s cock head into the hole of his ass.

Derek inhales deeply, he wasn’t expecting just having the tip in his ass to feel this good, as Stiles slides more of Derek’s cock into his own ass. Derek can’t help the howling moan he lets out, it only echos louder the more Stiles thrusts into him, getting a good pace going as Derek gets fucked by his own cock.

Derek knows he’s moaning like a virgin, a man who’s never felt pleasure like this, and it’s partially true. Never before has he ever felt sex as good as he does with Stiles fucking him with his own dick. He’s so caught up in the lust and pleasure of it Derek can’t help but shift to his  
beta form, his fingernails lengthening into claws, ears elongating, fangs lengthening, eyebrows fading as his sideburns grow longer.

“Stiles, going to, going to come, can’t hold it back.” Derek growls in lust filled grunts, and with that Derek’s rewarded with thick ropes of cum filling his ass, Stiles laying on top of him as he thrusts one more time into Derek’s stretched out hole. Derek feels his cum leaking from his hole as he and Stiles lay there once again in a post orgasmic state. Derek even feels small spurts of cum unloading into his ass as Stiles shifts around on top of him, pumping more of Derek’s seed into his ass as it keeps flowing out and sticking to both of them and the bed sheets.

“Fuck, if I knew werewolves fucked like that, I’d maybe consider taking Peter’s offer when he offered to give me the bite years ago.” Stiles pants out and laughs.

Derek laughs but then registers what Stiles said.

“Peter did what now?!” Stiles response is to only laugh harder.

“We’ll talk about it later big guy, maybe after a few more rounds of fucking each other with the other’s cocks in a few different positions.” Stiles says, and pulls Derek in for a kiss, the two ending up spending the entire evening doing just that. They end missing their dinner reservations, but that’s okay, staying in to eat pizza delivered and then getting fucked by your boyfriend with your own cock was a much better date night if you were to ask them, one they see themselves doing many times in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the underwear Stiles bought: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QgC2MvtV267PB1NPceNyqEklTqw_NlA2


End file.
